Kennedie Two
by xSarahxMariexCullen
Summary: sequel to kennedie! Itex, Fax, greatness!


**Hello!**

**Welcome to Kennedie II, I hope you enjoy it!**

**This will be a little longer then the first one.**

**Okay this takes place three years after the first story so Iggy, Max and Fang are 17, Angle is 9, Gazzy is 11 and Nudge is 15. **

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: JP**

**Chapter One**

Fangs Blog

Hey faithful readers, I haven't posted in a while. As you know we have been working on bringing down Itex but after The Voice told Max that it was growing again, it said that we should wait it out until we finish High School. It's May so graduation is soon!

The Voice said that Itex is pulling out of all the countries and making one central building. They have already destroyed all the Schools in most of the world and now they are working on building up the head quarters in Paris. All other experiments have been "retired" except for us, well as far as we know.

The Voice told max a few days ago that the day after Graduation, we have to leave for Paris and attack Itex before they build up and become the most powerful force in the world. If that happens, it may be too late.

Fly On

-Fang

**Kennedie POV**

_Flash Back_

I closed my eyes and jumped off the balcony not really sure where I was going to go. I just flew for days ignoring the ache in my back. Finally after three days of non-stop flying I was exhausted I landed in the woods, let my wings melt back in to my back and passed out.

***

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. I was scared and shocked. I looked around and got ready to fly right out the window when a boy about my age walked in.

Being in a fitted black t-shirt, you could see the ridiculous size of his arms. "Hey." He simply stated with a warm smile, exposing a row of perfect, pearly teeth. "I'm Axel, welcome to MBA." He could clearly read the shock and confusion on my face. "Mutated Beings Agency, a CIA for freaks like us if you will. You know, like spies only we are mutants so we are way more kickass." he said flashing his brilliant smile again. "So, um can you speak? Do you have a name?"

"Um Lyra." I said not using my real name, something my parents have always told me.

"Okay Lyra lets go meet the team." He said walking over to me and grabbing my hand. I cringed against his touch but he didn't let go. He dragged me down a long hallway into a living room where there where multiple people lounging. "Everyone, this is Lyra." He said.

A man who looked like he was in his 40's came up to me. "Hello, my name is Felix, I am the leader of this little get together, you must have so many questions but we'll have plenty of time for that. I'm 98% human 2% snow owl." He said giving me a warm smile and a firm handshake.

"I'm Nina. I'm 18, and 90% human 10% cheetah." A tall tan girl with shocking green-yellow cat eyes, purred with a thick Brazilian accent. She got up and walked to my side with unbelievable grace.

"I'm Landon, um I'm 19, all human, but they messed around with my muscles and stuff so I'm really strong." Said a guy who looked like his arms were the size of my waist he was the most intimidating person I have ever seen. He looked like he could lift about twenty trucks with out breaking a sweat.

"Oh he can do that with one hand tied behind his back, but he wouldn't hurt a fly!" someone giggled. A little girl who looked like a spitting image of Max and Nick's (I flinched at the mention of his name) little sister jumped into Landon's huge arms. She had the same curly blond hair, and the same wide blue eyes, although they looked a bit less innocent. She was smaller though and had on a pink baby doll dress with a big pink bow in her hair.

"Wha-" I began but she cut me off.

"First, I'm Missy, that's short for Mischievous. Second, I'm Angel's clone. I'm six and I don't age." She giggled again. "I can read, and control peoples minds. I also have wings." She said with a proud smile that made me want to hug her. She giggled again, hopped out of Landon's embrace and gave me a hug around my waist.

"As you know I'm Axel, 15 years old. I am 95% human 4% shark and 1% diamond. Like the stone, my muscles and bones are made of it so nothing can break or tear, I'm rock hard so my punches and such really hurt, just ask Landon" he said with an adorable smirk. "Oh I also sparkle in the sunlight." (a/n Twilight Moment) he snickered and winked at me.

"Shadow." Said a girl sitting in the corner with jet-black hair pail skin and all black eyes. She was dressed in all black with a studded belt and black fingernail polish.

Axel snorted and rolled his eyes. "That's Shadow, she's 16 and 98% human 2% bat. So she has wings and had this weird sonar voice that can shatter almost anything except for diamonds, aka the hardest substance on earth." He said smirking again.

"Well Lyra, here at MBA you can tell us everything about you, or you can say nothing at all, we just need to know if you're with us or them." Felix said.

"And who is them?" I replied, crossing my bruised arms over my chest.

"Itex." He said.

_End Flashback_

I laced up my running sneakers and pulled my hair into a high ponytail. I popped in my iPod headphones and snapped it into the holder on the waistband of my shorts. I walked out of the MBA headquarters in sunny L.A. and ran down to the running path on the beach. I reached the pier about four miles from the huge hillside mansion just in time to see the sun rise. I went to the end of the pier and leaned on the railing. When the sun was finally above the horizon I turned around and went back to HQ. I walked up to my bathroom pealed of my sports bra and took a long shower. After my shower I quickly got dressed into some bright red short shorts and a white tank top that had the band name "Chiodos" really big in red and black on the back. I walked down to the kitchen.

"Hey" Axel said from behind the kitchen counter. "Want some coffee?" he asked.

"Sure, are the others up?" I asked taking a seat on one of the barstools.

"Yea." He said pushing a mug in font of me and giving me a peck on the lips. "Felix wants to see us all in the conference room, he says he has to talk to us about our next mission."

"Well let's go." I replied taking my mug in one hand and his hand in the other.

We walked into the room and sat at our usual spots. Felix at the head of the table Landon, Nina, and Shadow on his right, then Axel, Missy and me on his left.

"Good Morning" Felix said loudly to silence everyone's quiet chatter. "Okay team, we have one more mission to bring down Itex, forever." I fought back the urge to cheer. "As you all know after we destroyed all the Schools on the west coast, Itex began to pull out all its branches to form one central headquarters in Paris, France. It's time we take a down Itex once and for all. We will be leaving tomorrow morning. Lyra you are going undercover as a receptionist for the Itex. Your name is Clair Vessar. Axel you will be a lawyer. Your name is Carson Vessar. You will be playing newly weds. Missy dear, you will be their adopted daughter. Isabella Vessar. A car will be here pick you three up in an hour to take to go get your hair done and get a fresh wardrobe. You will find everything you need in your rooms. The rest of us will be staying right out side of Paris. Lyra you need to find out all you can, weaknesses, goals, plans, and most importantly who is in charge. Axel, you will be working from the outside, finding out what people know and such. Missy sweetie, you will need to make sure Lyra's identity remains a secret. When and if we find out the information we need I will fill you in on the next part of the plan." Felix finished. I pushed my chair away from the table and excused my self to my room.

Later that night after getting my hair cut and died into a jet-black bob, I started to pack. Axel changed his long light brown hair, into a dark bronze, side parted, messy style that made him look four years older. My little Missy got her hair died light brown and cut so her tight curls hung just at her shoulders.

***

The next morning my alarm went off and I jumped into the shower. After that, I put on, some pantyhose, a short pinstriped skirt that came to my waist and a white blouse that I unbuttoned to show a little cleavage. I slipped on some paten-leather Prada stilettos and framed my blue eyes with a black eyeliner and black mascara. I blow-dried my hair to frame my face perfectly. I looked about 25. I put my wallet, with my new licenses and money, iPhone, passport, plane ticket for Missy and I, and lip-gloss into my black Chanel purse and threw it over my shoulder. I look one last glace at the stranger in the mirror and walked down to the foyer where the rest of the team were waiting. All of which were in sweat pants and hoddies except for Felix and Axel who where in Black pinstripe suits, and Missy who was in a light pink dress with white tights and little pink flats on. She was rubbing her eyes sleepily with her little fist and yawing. I smiled and walked to Axel's side.

"Look we are twins." I whispered into his ear taking his hand in mine. He snaked an arm around my waist and pressed his lips to mine. Some cleared their throat. Axel smirked and pulled away. I couldn't help my bottom lip pushing out into a pout; he chuckled and gave me one quick peck. I heard a beep from outside.  
"Okay that's your ride, Good Luck" Felix said. "Oh! I almost forgot!" he said reaching in his jacket pocket and tossed a little black velvet box to me. I opened it and gasped. There was a beautiful ring was inside. The band was platinum in the middle was one huge diamond with little diamonds around it. "I picked it out," Axel said from beside me. I smiled and slit it onto my ring finger I put my hand out and to get a good look. "It's perfect." I said with a smile. Axel picked up little Missy with one arm and put his other around my waist and led me out to the car.


End file.
